There remains a critical need for academic nephrologists to investigate the etiologies, pathogenesis, and management of kidney diseases. Kidney disease from hypertension and diabetes continue to increase at an alarming rate throughout the world;yet the number of individuals entering the field to conduct research continues to be inadequate. The objective of this training grant renewal is to provide superb training in basic, translational, or clinical research in the field of kidney diseases, hypertension, and renal transplantation. Training will be provided to both predoctoral (2 PhD or MD-PhD students) and postdoctoral (3 MDs or PhDs) fellows, for 2 to 3 years. Each trainee will conduct research and also attend didactic lectures. A large variety of research areas are available for study, including chronic kidney disease, hypertension, diabetic renal disease, glomerulonephritis, transplantation, acid-base and electrolyte transport, clinical investigation (outcomes, pharmacogenomics, and investigator-driven), as well as in basic sciences (molecular biology, cell signaling, or genetics). Trainees will each have a renal mentor, a nonrenal (basic science or clinical investigator) mentor, and a core mentor group. For those who enter clinical research an MPH in the School of Public Health or MS in Clinical Investigation can also be obtained. By the completion of their training all applicants will submit a summary of their research to their core mentor group, give Renal Grand Rounds, and prepare a grant application for future funding that is carefully evaluated by the training faculty. It is our belief that an organized, well focused program that offers training across the full spectrum of basic to clinical research in nephrology will provide an attractive venue for the recruitment of promising individuals into a productive academic career. Relevance. A major consequence of the epidemic of obesity, metabolic syndrome, and diabetes has been a dramatic increase in the number of patients suffering from kidney disease. Currently there are over 10 million individuals with variable degrees of renal dysfunction, including nearly 800,000 with either end stage or near end stage renal disease. Yet, there is a critical shortage of academic nephrologists entering investigative careers. This training grant will support a focused program for training promising candidates in basic, translational, and clinical research which should help them prepare for an academic career in nephrology.